Go to Atalone
by DaPlok
Summary: Porté disparu, le professeur Snape passe pour mort. Mais pour une certaine jeune femme, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est vivant, quelque part...
1. Chapter 1

**Note « rien à voir » : **je me permets (exceptionnellement) de faire un petit peu de publicité pour un projet de lancement d'une ligne macabre chic de t-shirts pour amateurs/trices de littérature et qui recherche des financements via des préventes. Fan du concept, je fais partie de ses contributeurs et essaye d'en parler autour de moi pour le faire connaître. Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresserait, c'est par ici : fr POINT ulule POINT com SLASH mars-666

**Note « d'auteur »** : merci à ma bêta, Sevy4eveR, qui vient une nouvelle fois sa touche à une de mes fics ^^

* * *

**Chap1.**

Ce lundi matin là, avant que les cours ne commencent, les élèves d'archéologie de l'université française de magie avaient tous été convoqué dans un amphithéâtre afin qu'on leur apprenne que l'un de leurs professeurs, Monsieur Severus Snape, avait été porté disparu durant le week-end et que l'espoir de le retrouver vivant était mince sinon nul.

Parmi la foule d'étudiants rassemblés, une sorcière aux cheveux châtains clairs laissés libres et aux autoritaires yeux marron. Hermione Granger. Laquelle avait suivi son compagnon à Paris après la chute de Voldemort. De chaque côté d'elle se tenait l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis et camarades de classe : Drago Malfoy à sa gauche, Blaise Zabini à sa droite. Ceux-ci avaient avantageusement remplacés leurs prédécesseurs, qui, n'ayant pu se résoudre à accepter son choix de vie, s'étaient progressivement éloignés de la jeune femme.

Désireux de rompre avec l'aristocratie familiale, Drago s'était découvert une passion pour l'inélégante association typiquement moldue pantalon de survêtement / sweat à capuche. Capuche qu'il n'avait pas retiré et dont des mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'échappaient de celle-ci pour barrer son front ici et là. Il scrutait intensément son amie de son regard gris et soucieux. Son air décontracté faisaient de lui le parfait opposé du deuxième sorcier, rasé de frais et engoncé dans son costume. Son aspect lissé lui donnait une allure de premier de la classe. Lui aussi observait son amie avec inquiétude.

Tandis qu'à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, les murmures des élèves s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, les uns manifestant leur peine, les autres leur colère, Drago et Blaise passèrent chacun un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione en signe de soutien. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient les seuls à savoir que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le professeur était plus que scolaire et redoutaient sa réaction. Qui les laissa sans voix tant elle ne fût pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient compte tenu des circonstances.

La sorcière leva d'abord lentement les bras et les fit entourer le cou de ses amis, qu'elle regarda ensuite l'un après l'autre, tout en esquissant un large sourire paisible.

- Tout va bien, leur assura-t-elle. S'il était mort, je le sentirais.

Ils ne répondirent rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaules pour le premier et un soupir pour le second. Elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle qu'ils la crurent.

- C'est le professeur avec lequel j'ai les meilleurs notes, ça m'embêterait qu'il ne nous fasse plus cours, pensa tout haut Blaise, visiblement ébranlé par cette idée.

- Dis donc, la racaille, tais-toi un peu ou je te fais renvoyer dans ton continent en charter ! lui lança son ami avec un air moqueur, tout en lui donnant une tape sur la joue.

- Mais ça ne va pas de me parler comme ça ? s'insurgea violemment celui-ci. Je suis aussi européen que toi, je te rappelle ! Tu veux que je te montre mes papiers d'identité, peut-être ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il se moque de toi, enfin ? intervint donc Hermione

Les trois premières années se frayèrent ensemble un chemin parmi les autres étudiants de leur section pour sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Puis traversèrent le couloir et quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant derrière eux les pleurs et sanglots de leurs camarades.

Le professeur avait beau, habitude oblige, être infect avec eux, il n'en était pas moins leur préféré à tous ; ce qui était le comble de l'insupportable pour lui qui détestait ouvertement cours et élèves. S'il était tout de même apprécié, c'était donc sans doute à cause de la passion brûlante qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il s'enflammait en parlant de ses recherches, désormais qu'il pouvait vivre de son intérêt tenu jusque là secret pour l'étude des artefacts magiques.

Assise sur un banc, sur le dossier duquel alla s'asseoir Drago tandis que Blaise préféra rester debout devant elle, Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains, qu'elle laissa glisser le long de celui-ci pour les en retirer ensuite. La jeune femme ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir lentement. Elle crut alors, l'espace d'un instant, voir son compagnon en face d'elle.

- J'ai décidé de me mettre moi-même à sa recherche, affirma-t-elle fermement sans ciller.

- On vient avec toi, s'enthousiasma Drago, le poing brandi et sans y réfléchir davantage.

- Si les secours n'y sont pas arrivés, je ne vois comment on le pourrait… tempéra Blaise.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous, tu sais, lui répondit Hermione.

La sorcière se leva en même temps que son ami sauta du banc sur le sol, toujours prêt à la suivre dans ses péripéties hasardeuses. D'autant qu'il s'agissait là d'une mission sauvetage de son parrain. Tous les deux passèrent à côté de Blaise qui se retourna sur leur passage et s'aperçut qu'ils prenaient la direction opposée à celle de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils étaient censés se rendre.

- On a cours dans moins de dix minutes ! leur lança-t-il précipitamment.

- Tu nous raconteras comment c'était, rétorqua aussitôt Drago en lui faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule sans se tourner vers lui.

Le concerné, qui n'avait jamais loupé aucun de ses cours, regarda plusieurs fois successivement le bâtiment puis ses amis avant de se décider finalement à courir après eux.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? les interrogea-t-il une fois parvenu à leur niveau.

- D'abord dans le bureau de Severus et ensuite à son appartement, lui apprit Hermione.

- Et pour faire quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il en craignant d'avance la future réponse.

- Pour fouiller dans ses affaires, imbécile ! répliqua Drago. Pas pour y faire un quidditch !

- Oh la la… Fouiller dans les affaires d'un professeur… pensa-t-il tout haut, l'air catastrophé.

- Dans celle du compagnon d'Hermi, corrigea son ami en soupirant d'agacement.

- Son compagnon qui est professeur ! rétorqua Blaise, les sourcils froncés par la nervosité.

Ils pressèrent le pas dans l'université pour se rendre dans le bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient les bureaux du département d'archéologie et se faufilèrent jusqu'à celui de Snape sans se faire remarquer, faisant mine de lire les informations placardées sur les murs.

- T'as un sort pour l'ouvrir ? chuchota Drago à Hermione une fois devant la bonne porte.

- Pas besoin, répondit-elle en retirant une épingle de ses cheveux.

- J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça, répétait nerveusement Blaise à côté d'eux.

- Toi, tu fais le guet et tu nous préviens si quelqu'un approche, lui ordonna son ami.

Les deux autres jeunes gens entrèrent tour à tour dans le bureau qu'ils trouvèrent ravagé : des documents étaient éparpillés sur le sol et une lampe y était brisée en morceaux.

- On s'est disputé avant qu'il parte, expliqua Hermione à Drago en sentant sur elle son regard interrogateur face à son absence de surprise.

- Et… Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de quoi ?

- De choses et d'autres...

Ils se mirent l'un et l'autre à fouiller aussi méthodiquement qu'il leur était possible de le faire dans le désordre de ce bureau, qui était déjà d'ordinaire un capharnaüm, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix hésitante de Blaise s'élever de l'extérieur.

- Les grandes vacances approchent, plus que deux jours et bientôt plus qu'un. Très bientôt.

- Embrasse-moi ! demanda précipitamment Hermione à Drago qui s'exécuta sans cacher sa joie.

- Que faites vous là tous les deux ? interrogea sévèrement le professeur Allard en pointant sur eux un index accusateur lorsqu'elle les surprit dans la pièce à son entrée. Rendez-vous à votre cours jeunes gens ! ordonna-t-elle sans attendre leur réponse.

La tête baissée et les bras le long du corps, feignant la gêne censée être la leur, les deux élèves rejoignirent le troisième dans le couloir et quittèrent le bâtiment avec lui.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? leur demanda-t-il une fois dehors.

- Rien, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils sortirent de l'université et montèrent dans un bus pour se rendre à l'appartement de Snape. Durant le trajet, Blaise laissa sa place à une femme âgée qui parut manifestement inquiète et s'agrippa à son sac en le voyant s'approcher d'elle pour la lui proposer.

- Merci bien, jeune africain, le remercia-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Je suis européen, Madame, ne parvint-il à s'empêcher de rectifier en lui brandissant sa carte d'identité sous le nez, faisant ainsi éclater de rire ses amis. Anglais, précisément.

A l'arrêt suivant, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le hall d'un immeuble qu'ils traversèrent avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour monter au premier étage.

- Cette fois, j'ai le sort ! annonça la jeune femme en tirant de sa poche sa baguette qu'elle brandit vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Aussitôt entrés, Hermione et Drago s'empressèrent de fouiller l'appartement sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient ni obtenir davantage de succès qu'au bureau.

- Alors c'est là que vivait le professeur Snape ! s'exclama Blaise qui y flânait comme dans un musée en se refusant à toucher à la moindre de ses affaires.

- C'est là qu'il vit, le corrigea aussitôt son amie en insistant sur le temps présent.

- Vous avez l'air heureux sur ces photos, lança-t-il, les lui désignant du doigt.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle avant de détacher l'une d'elles du mur. C'est parce qu'on l'est, ajouta-t-elle tout en la mettant dans sa veste après l'avoir pliée.

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre et rangea précipitamment la lingerie féminine qui s'y trouvait dans une commode en pensant que si ses amis étaient au courant de sa liaison, ils n'étaient pas pour autant obligés d'en avoir l'une des preuves sous les yeux.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea Drago en l'y rejoignant.

- Non, répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le tiroir qu'elle ferma juste à temps.

- Il ne t'a pas parlé de ses dernières recherches ?

- Si, mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse savoir où le chercher précisément. Je te l'ai dit, il est parti sur un de ses sites de fouilles juste après qu'on se soit disputé, tu imagines bien qu'il ne m'a pas dit lequel c'était, ni pour y faire quoi.

En s'entendant parler, elle se souvint soudain avoir coupé son téléphone portable et le tira donc de sa poche pour le rallumer tandis que Blaise entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

- Severus m'avait envoyé un sms, leur annonça-t-elle. Il est daté de ce week-end. « Les réponses se trouvent au-delà de leur reflet », lut-elle à voix haute.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama Drago en se grattant le sommet de la tête.

- C'est un message codé, répondit Blaise d'un ton suggérant qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Décrochez des murs les miroirs que vous trouverez, leur demanda la sorcière.

Les jeunes gens se dispersèrent donc dans l'appartement. Hermione resta dans la chambre, Blaise se chargea, quoique manifestement à contrecœur, du salon et Drago, de la salle de bain. Les deux premiers rejoignirent bredouilles le dernier qui déposait une glace sur le sol et ne vit rien d'autre à son emplacement que le mur de briques sur lequel elle était accrochée.

- Regardez sur le lavabo, il y a de la poussière, fit remarquer Blaise. Comme si…

- … on avait déplacé une brique, l'interrompit Hermione qui se mit à chercher laquelle.

Lorsqu'elle en trouva une qui n'était pas fixée, elle la retira et trouva derrière elle un carnet de voyage en cuir qu'elle attrapa et ouvrit sous les regards impatients de ses amis. Il foisonnait de feuilles volantes et d'images de gravures et peintures.

Sur la première d'entre elles était griffonné un message : « _Hermione, si tu trouves ce carnet, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Si tu veux me retrouver, et je sais que tu voudras le faire, tu devras te montrer prudente face au danger qui t'attend. Et ces messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, qui j'en suis sûr sont là avec toi, devront en faire autant. Oh ! A propos de notre dispute, tu as intérêt de racheter cette fichue lampe pour que je puisse la casser moi-même la prochaine fois ! _»

Les concernés échangèrent un bref regard interrogateur avant de se partager à la hâte les documents volants parmi lesquels des coordonnées géographiques et une carte dessinée à la main que Blaise déplia puis étala sur le sol et dont le titre indiquait :

« _Atalone_ ».

- ATALONE ?! répéta Hermione en s'écriant lorsque son ami le lut à voix haute.

- Tu connais ? demanda-t-il, lui désignant du doigt la carte à ses pieds.

- C'est le nom d'un pays dans une très ancienne légende que Severus me raconte le soir et qui se transmet entre les membres de sa famille depuis des siècles. Elle n'a aucun fondement historique, et donc, ceux d'entre eux qui se sont mis à sa recherche se sont bien gardés de le faire savoir, pour ne pas être la risée de la communauté scientifique.

- Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais ! lui lança Drago dont les yeux pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, du bruit l'en empêcha et les trois tendirent l'oreille : quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'appartement et s'y déplaçait désormais.

- Qui est-ce que ça peut être ? murmura Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

RAR : Merci Zeugma !

* * *

**Chap2.**

- On ne va pas rester ici à attendre pour le savoir, fit Hermione en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elle rassembla d'abord les documents qu'ils lui donnèrent dans le carnet et le bloqua ensuite entre sa ceinture et son jean avant de monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Venez ! leur lança-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Non, non, je ne sors pas par la moi, refusa Blaise tandis que Drago la rejoignait déjà.

- Dépêche-toi de venir avant qu'on nous trouve ici ! insista-t-elle.

Le concerné poussa un soupir réprobateur mais se résigna tout de même à les suivre sur le balcon dont ils enjambèrent ensemble la rambarde et duquel les deux autres sautèrent pour atterrir dans les buissons de la cour intérieure en contrebas, sous son regard ahuri.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix féminine provenant du salon mais se rapprochant de la salle de bain, le forçant à s'élancer à son tour de mauvaise grâce.

Le trio s'empressa de quitter l'immeuble en courant et gagna un arrêt de bus devant lequel justement des gens étaient en train de monter dans le véhicule en stationnement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un firme ! Non, attendez… un film ! s'émerveilla Drago une fois dans le bus, faisant sourire Hermione tandis que Blaise le fusillait du regard.

- Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, grinça ce dernier. J'ai reconnu la voix de la personne qui était dans l'appartement : c'était Madame Allard.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? l'interrogea son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Absolument sur, confirma-t-il sans avoir l'air d'avoir l'ombre d'un doute.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? demanda Drago.

- C'est évident, non ? La même chose que nous, lui assura Hermione.

- C'est déjà pour ça qu'elle s'était rendue dans le bureau du professeur Snape, continua Blaise.

Les sorciers se rendirent à la bibliothèque, dans laquelle ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles.

- Et si on avait voulu éliminer mon parrain ? suggéra gravement Drago.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est la vraie vie là, pas un de tes films moldus ! s'opposa Blaise.

- Ça y ressemble pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu en penses quoi, toi, Hermi ? Hermi ?

Assise à côté d'eux, la jeune femme, était plongée dans l'étude du carnet qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer et comme elle ne les écoutait donc pas, sursauta lorsqu'il l'interpella.

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, marmonna-t-elle alors.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Drago, triomphal, à l'attention de Blaise, attirant sur eux des « chut » agacés.

- Elle a dit ça comme ça ! Elle n'a même pas entendu ce qu'on disait, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Selon la légende, on pourrait accéder à Atalone par un conduit souterrain noyé se trouvant au-dessous d'un des neuf ponts donnant sur l'île de la Cité, chuchota-t-elle à ses amis. D'après ses notes, Severus les a tous vérifié et le dernier sur sa liste, c'est le pont Neuf.

- Son corps a été recherché dans le fleuve et n'a pas été trouvé… Et s'il l'avait retrouvé ?

Les regards d'Hermione et de Drago se tournèrent lentement vers Blaise dont la remarque, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, les laissa perplexes.

- Tu es en train de dire que mon parrain aurait retrouvé un pays légendaire connu de sa seule famille ? lui demanda son ami.

- Je ne l'affirme pas. Je suppose que le professeur Snape pourrait l'avoir retrouvé, précisa-t-il.

- J'irai plonger demain sous le pont Neuf, leur annonça Hermione en refermant le carnet.

- Je viens avec toi, lui assura aussitôt un Drago bondissant de sa chaise.

- Je viens aussi, se résigna ensuite Blaise, répondant ainsi aux regards pressants de ses amis.

Chacun des membres du trio se leva et tendit le bras devant lui puis plaça son poing fermé contre celui des deux autres.

- On ira demain matin, dix heures, à la station de métro Louis-Lépine, dit Hermione aux jeunes hommes qui acquiescèrent.

Après être rentrés à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis leur entrée à l'université, les trois élèves préparèrent leur matériel de plongée, les sorts d'apnée étant plutôt instables. Pour éviter tout incident fâcheux, il valait donc mieux s'y prendre à la moldu.

Ils vérifièrent l'état des sangles de leur masque, palmes et détendeur, le bon fonctionnement des fermetures de leur gilet et de leur combinaison, le poids de leur ceinture de lest et le gonflement de leur bloc grâce au manomètre. Ils s'assurèrent de la présence de leur parachute, compas, lampe et couteau dans leur gilet. Ils placèrent le matériel qui y entrait dans un sac étanche, qu'ils utiliseraient ensuite pour ranger leurs vêtements et dans lequel ils glissèrent des affaires personnelles.

Le lendemain matin, habillés par-dessus leur combinaison, leur sac dans une main et leur bouteille d'oxygène dans l'autre, ils se rendirent donc à la station comme prévu et prirent le métro au milieu d'usagers les dévisageant, eux ainsi que leur équipement.

- Nous ne sommes pas allés en cours hier, et nous n'irons pas aujourd'hui, se plaignit Blaise.

- C'étaient les deux derniers jours de cours, personne n'aura remarqué notre absence, lui rappela Drago.

Le trio marcha jusqu'au pont Neuf et rejoignit la rive en contrebas où ils s'équipèrent devant les regards intrigués des passants. Ils enlevèrent d'abord leurs vêtements qu'ils rangèrent dans leur sac étanche dont ils retirèrent leur matériel, puis accrochèrent leur ceinture lestée, avant de placer leur gilet fixé à leur bloc sur le bord du fleuve. Ils se jetèrent à l'eau après avoir enfilé et fixé leur sac étanche à leur ceinture. Ils mirent alors leurs palmes et leur masque.

- On ne s'éloigne pas les uns des autres et au moindre problème, on remonte, ordonna Hermione.

- Où est-ce qu'on cherche ? lui demanda Drago.

- Sur la structure du pont, en examinant les piliers les plus proches de la rive.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? l'interrogea Blaise à son tour.

- On le saura quand on l'aura trouvé.

Les trois prirent une longue respiration et se détendirent avant de mettre leur détendeur en place et de plonger.

Une fois dans la Seine, ils inspectèrent longuement le pont, sous sa première voûte, leurs mains parcourant ses pierres à la recherche d'un quelconque dispositif aussi fou soit-il.

Après plusieurs remontées à la surface, et alors qu'ils pensaient renoncer, Hermione insista pour qu'ils continuent, ce que ses amis acceptèrent sans vraiment se faire prier, l'archéologie subaquatique étant devenue une irrésistible passion commune depuis qu'ils l'avaient découverte peu avant de quitter Poudlard.

Finalement, elle leur fit signe sous l'eau de s'approcher, en remarquant un mot gravé dans la pierre et qui semblait être « Speculum », le terme latin de miroir. Lorsque les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent, elle les attendit pour appuyer ensuite sur la gravure.

Ils eurent alors un mouvement de recul lorsque la pierre s'enfonça et avec elle, celles l'entourant, découvrant un passage duquel une sorte de tourbillon apparut pour les entraîner à l'intérieur sans qu'ils ne parviennent à lui résister.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet ^^

En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ! Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler Atalone... Je sens que tu vas encore nous étonner sur ce coup-là ;-)

Je ne préciserai pas que c'est du bon boulot, ni même que j'attends la suite de pied ferme... puisque que comme toujours, ça tombe sous le sens ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

- Le lendemain matin, habillés par-dessus leur combinaison, leur sac dans une main et leur bouteille d'oxygène dans l'autre, ils se rendirent donc à la station comme prévu et prirent le métro au milieu d'usagers les dévisageant, eux ainsi que leur équipement. (En même temps, c'est pas banal comme matos pour prendre le métro ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR : **Pour répondre à ta question Zeugma, une quizaine environ.

* * *

**Chap3.**

Lorsqu'elle s'y réveilla en crachant sable et eau, Hermione se découvrit allongée sur la rive d'un lac. Elle détacha son gilet pour se dégager de l'encombrement de son bloc et se releva difficilement pour se mettre à la recherche de ses amis.

La sorcière marcha péniblement jusqu'à Drago, qu'elle trouva étendu à quelques mètres d'elle et s'agenouilla près de lui pour le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia-t-il quand elle lui retira le détendeur de la bouche.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça peux aller, et toi ? répondit-il en détachant son gilet pour s'asseoir.

- Ça va. Lève-toi, il faut trouver Blaise.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? l'interrogea-t-il une fois levé.

Ne prononçant pas un mot, la jeune femme s'approcha du bord du lac, qui brillait tout entier d'une lumière étincelante comme si le soleil y était plongé.

- J'ai du mal à croire que je te dis ça, mais si c'est bien le lac lumineux, et il semble que ce soit le cas, alors, on se trouve en Abayan, au nord d'Atalone, lui annonça-t-elle.

- Le pays de la légende ? s'exclama-t-il avec son énergie habituelle soudainement retrouvée.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? _Ç_a veut dire que Severus doit être ici, quelque part !

- Et aussi qu'on prend part avec lui à une découverte majeure ! intervint Blaise, apparu derrière eux, et qui les rejoignit, son sac étanche à la main. Mais on devrait retourner d'où on vient pour revenir plus tard. D'autant que notre magie ne fonctionne pas ici…

- Tant pis, on fera sans ! lança Drago après quelques essais de sorts qui restèrent effectivement sans effet. Rentre si tu veux. Nous, on part à la recherche de mon parrain.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer et vous laisser là ! Et surtout pas sans magie ! s'insurgea son ami, qui renonça à sa première idée.

Les trois jeunes gens se réjouirent de s'être retrouvés et se prirent brièvement dans les bras avant de se changer et de retirer leur combinaison pour enfiler leurs vêtements. Ils dissimulèrent ensuite leur équipement dans un buisson.

Hermione prit le carnet de Snape dans son sac étanche et en retira la carte qu'il avait dessinée pour décider de la direction à prendre. Elle la déplia et la tendit devant elle alors que ses amis se plaçaient de chaque côté d'elle pour la consulter également.

- Selon Hermi, on est ici, expliqua Drago à Blaise en pointant Abayan du doigt.

- Le palais de la reine Niswen serait dans cette direction, leur apprit-elle en désignant l'Ouest d'un geste de la tête. Elle dirigerait le royaume d'Abayan, leur révéla-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de nous aider ?

- Holà étrangers ! lança une voix masculine.

En abaissant la carte, ils virent une créature portant une bride autour du cou à la tête, la crinière et les membres inférieurs de cheval blanc, mais au torse, bras et mains humains. Il se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrière, des pieds palmés à la place des sabots. Une nageoire caudale remplaçait sa queue équine et son corps était aussi lisse que celui d'un poisson.

- Ne paniquez surtout pas ! ordonna Hermione à ses amis qui reculaient en l'entraînant avec eux. Je l'ai vu, dessiné, dans le carnet de voyage. Vous devez être un Eiplek, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle la créature qui acquiesça.

- C'est ça, je m'appelle Fingal, répondit-il en prenant une forme totalement humaine.

Il ressemblait alors à un adolescent ordinaire d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années, seule sa longue chevelure beige rappelait sa crinière de cheval.

- Moi c'est Hermione, se présenta la sorcière. Lui, c'est Drago et lui, Blaise, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt ses amis l'un après l'autre. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y, j'y répondrais si j'en connais la réponse.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas accompagné d'autres Eipleks ? Vous vous déplacez en groupe, non ?

- Si. Mais j'ai été banni par les miens. Pourrais-je… me joindre à vous ?

Elle se retourna vers ses deux amis qui se remettaient lentement de leur stupéfaction et qui, bouche bée, firent avec hésitation signe que oui de la tête.

- S'il avait voulu s'en prendre à nous, il l'aurait déjà fait, leur assura Hermione. Fingal, tu peux venir avec nous. Nous sommes à la recherche de l'homme que j'aime.

- La reine a connaissance de tout ce qui se passe dans son royaume. Si jamais il y est passé, elle le saura.

- On allait prendre à l'Ouest pour se rendre à son palais, intervint Blaise pendant que son amie rangeait la carte dans le carnet, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

- Elle l'a quitté pour se réfugier à l'Est à cause de la guerre qui se rapproche d'Abayan. Il va falloir traverser le lac lumineux pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

- Il ne semble pas y en avoir pourtant, fit remarquer Blaise en se retournant pour chercher à la voir malgré la lumière intense qui l'aveuglait.

- C'est parce que le lac s'étend sur une dizaine de kilomètres de largeur. Je vais reprendre ma forme équine afin que vous puissiez me chevaucher pour la rejoindre.

- Allons-y ! s'enthousiasma Drago qui bomba le torse en s'approchant de lui mais qu'Hermione attira alors en arrière en l'agrippant par le sweat.

- Les Eipleks font monter les gens sur leur dos et s'enfoncent avec eux dans les profondeurs des lacs pour les y noyer, se justifia-t-elle de son geste.

- Comme tu l'as dit, si j'avais voulu m'en prendre à vous, je l'aurais déjà fait, rappela sèchement Fingal qui sembla vexé.

Comme elle approuva finalement, celui-ci se changea en cheval et Drago se précipita pour monter sur son dos dont la longueur s'agrandit une première fois pour qu'Hermione puisse le rejoindre et une seconde lorsque ce fût le tour de Blaise.

- Accrochez-vous, les prévint-il avant de se mettre à galoper en direction du lac.

Le vent siffla dans les oreilles des jeunes gens et leur fouetta le visage tandis que le cheval courait dans la lumière sur l'étendue d'eau sans jamais s'y enfoncer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple flaque.

- Tu peux courir sur l'eau, Fingal ! s'exclama Drago, éberlué en s'en rendant compte.

- Je peux faire ça, oui, lui répondit-il, amusé par sa réaction.

La traversée dura environ un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'à quelques mètres de la rive, un troupeau d'Eipleks noirs n'émerge du lac pour leur barrer le passage.

- Nous avons l'ordre royal de vous escorter auprès de la reine, annonça l'un d'entre eux.

- Traître ! Disparais de notre vue ! s'écria un autre en s'adressant à Fingal.

- Pas question ! répliqua Drago, que ses amis approuvèrent. On n'ira nulle part sans lui.

- Bien, concéda, dans un soupir, celui qui semblait être le chef. Mais qu'il ne lève jamais ses yeux de traître sur nous !

Fingal remercia ses nouveaux amis dans un murmure imperceptible pour ses congénères qu'il suivit jusqu'à la rive sur laquelle, une fois les jeunes gens descendus de son dos, il reprit sa forme humaine. L'adolescent marcha ensuite à côté d'eux tandis que le groupe d'Eipleks se dispersait pour prendre place autour d'eux, de sorte à les encercler.

Tous s'éloignèrent de la berge et commencèrent à traverser une jungle luxuriante plongée dans l'obscurité alors qu'il faisait encore jour au-dehors. Les yeux de chacun des membres de leur escorte se mirent aussitôt à luire, illuminant ainsi les proches alentours.

Hermione sortit le carnet de voyage de sa poche, pour confirmer en consultant la carte qu'ils se trouvaient bien, comme elle le pensait, dans la jungle sans lumière.

- S'ils nous tendent un piège, on est en train de s'y précipiter, se lamenta Blaise.

- Les Eipleks se sont rangés au côté de la reine lorsqu'ils ont appris que les troupes ennemies projetaient de nous envahir et que la guerre était proche, leur révéla Fingal.

- De quelle guerre tu parles ? l'interrogea la sorcière qui rangea carte et carnet puis plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux, argentés, de l'adolescent tourné vers elle.

- D'où pouvez-vous bien venir pour l'ignorer ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses deux amis avant de la regarder de nouveau. Il y a de ça deux ans, le Roi Aegord de Galiragan a été renversé et assassiné par celui qui a aussitôt pris sa place et s'est proclamé Empereur, expliqua-t-il au trio. L'an passé, il a capturé la princesse Kidda d'Oniratlan et envahit son royaume, fragilisé par sa perte. Maintenant que l'un de ses hommes a remplacé la souveraine et que ses terres sont occupées, son armée va progresser vers Abayan pour étendre davantage son territoire. Il fait éliminer tous les sorciers, sans exception de femmes ou enfants, ajouta-t-il avant de conclure. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Tu n'es pas au fait de l'ensemble de la situation, traître, siffla le chef Eiplek.

Ils quittèrent le sentier qu'ils empruntaient jusque là, s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la jungle et continuèrent d'y marcher plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter au pied d'une gigantesque chute d'eau qui produisait un vacarme assourdissant.

- Nous allons la traverser, annonça le chef du groupe d'Eipleks.

Le sang de Blaise ne fit qu'un tour et il se figea d'effroi à cette seule idée pendant que l'entrain de Drago ne cessait d'augmenter.

- Fingal, tu es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? chuchota Hermione à l'adolescent.

- C'est au traître que tu demandes si nous sommes dignes de confiance ? s'indigna violemment un Eiplek.

- On le peut, assura-t-il sans prêter attention à son congénère.

Les sorciers se consultèrent du regard puis suivirent la moitié du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la chute, la seconde fermant la marche. Ils la virent disparaître derrière le rideau d'eau après s'en être approché en marchant sur les rochers se trouvant à sa base.

Drago se précipita à sa suite en courant et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur la roche glissante tandis que Fingal et Hermione, qui attrapa un Blaise réfractaire par le bras pour le forcer à les suivre, le rejoignirent avant que la seconde moitié d'Eiplek ne traverse à son tour.

Ils découvrirent une caverne dont les parois suintaient de filets d'eau et au bout de laquelle une lumière émanait. Les jeunes gens marchèrent dans sa direction, comme le faisaient les Eipleks qui s'étaient reformés autour d'eux, jusqu'à aboutir dans un grand espace creusé dans la roche et à l'intérieur duquel était dressé un camp de fortune.

- Je vous attendais ! s'exclama une vieille femme qui marcha vers eux d'un pas pressant, suivie d'une autre beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les Eipleks se courbaient, Hermione força Drago et Blaise à les imiter en même temps qu'elle le faisait elle-même.

- Votre Altesse, pouvons-nous nous retirer maintenant que notre mission est accomplie ? questionna le chef du groupe sans relever la tête.

- Vous et les vôtres pouvez disposer, mon bon Zerras. Je vous remercie.

- Il est avec nous, fit Drago sans oser la regarder, ayant deviné qu'elle s'interrogeait en ne voyant pas partir Fingal avec les autres qui s'éloignaient déjà.

- Votre altesse, êtes-vous bien la reine Niswen ? souffla Hermione, sans lever les yeux.

- En effet. Et je vous prierai de tous vouloir cesser là votre révérence !

Lentement, ils se redressèrent et la détaillèrent du regard. Elle était âgée malgré sa voix enfantine, de grande taille, et portait une robe blanche ressemblant à une toge contre laquelle se balançaient ses longs cheveux ondulés.

- Vous avez dit nous attendre… ? reprit Hermione.

- Sybille, répond à cette question, tu veux ? lança la reine à la très jeune fille qui l'avait suivie et se tenait alors à côté d'elle.

- Une vision m'a prédit votre arrivée.

Le trio se concerta d'un échange de regard silencieux avant de la dévisager. Sa voix grave surprenait dans sa bouche d'enfant d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, bien qu'elle fût grande pour son âge.

- On est des sortes d'élus ? se réjouit Drago, dans la tête duquel se bousculaient des scénarios héroïques à base de revanche sur un certain garçon-qui-a-survécu.

- Vous n'êtes pas des « sortes d'élus », vous êtes les « élus », rectifia Niswen.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de nous, au juste ? voulut savoir Blaise.

- Que vous nous aidiez à mettre fin au règne de l'Empereur.

- Rien que ça, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Fingal qui baissa immédiatement les yeux pour montrer son humilité à la reine et surtout échapper à son regard réprobateur.

- Votre Altesse, la raison de notre présence est qu'on est à la recherche de quelqu'un, déclara Hermione.

- C'est celle qui vous a amené mais pas celle qui va vous faire rester, intervint Sybille.

Comme elle leur fit signe de le faire, les jeunes gens suivirent la reine dans l'espace central de la caverne où allaient et venaient des gens habillés comme elle, et se rendirent dans l'une des tentes qui étaient alignées le long d'une paroi.

- Décrivez-moi la personne que vous recherchez, demanda la reine.

- C'est un homme plus grand que moi, les cheveux noirs mi-longs, les yeux foncés, le teint blanc et il porte une marque à l'avant-bras gauche, s'exécuta Hermione.

Niswen échangea un long regard grave avec Sybille avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mademoiselle, vous venez de nous faire le portrait de l'Empereur.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria la jeune femme qui se tourna vers ses amis. Dites-le lui !

- Comment s'appelle l'Empereur ? l'interrogea Drago en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il se nomme Rusev.

- « Rusev », répéta Blaise. C'est « Severus » à l'envers ! fit-il remarquer après réflexion.

Comme chacun des membres du trio lui sembla être profondément choqué, Niswen décida de les laisser seuls quelque temps et sortit de la tente en compagnie de Sybille. Fingal se rapprocha d'Hermione, qu'il prit dans ses bras tandis que Blaise se laissait glisser le long de la toile pour s'asseoir sur le sol et que Drago faisait les cent pas.

- Peut-être qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, suggéra l'Eiplek à la sorcière.

- Il y a forcément erreur sur la personne, le rectifia-t-elle en le repoussant délicatement.

Un peu plus tard, Sybille vint les chercher et les accompagna auprès de Niswen. A la demande de laquelle l'enfant prononça une incantation faisant apparaître une fumée blanchâtre devant eux. Petit à petit, une silhouette s'y dessina et prit des traits familiers au trio.

- Severus, souffla Hermione qui ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau l'apparition, elle la vit et l'entendit ordonner l'exécution d'une poignée de sorciers, enchaînés et agenouillés devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas sa voix, fit-elle remarquer, espérant trouver là un semblant d'explication.

- L'Empereur s'est mis à la recherche des cinq sabliers, vous devez les retrouver avant qu'il ne s'en empare, expliqua la reine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Drago et Blaise.

- Des artefacts magiques. Chacun des sabliers détient l'âme de l'un de fondateurs des cinq royaumes, leur apprit Hermione.

- Ils ont été disséminés dans Atalone parce que s'ils venaient à être réunis, ils donneraient un pouvoir absolu à leur possesseur, précisa Fingal.

- C'est pourquoi il faut à tout prix empêcher que l'Empereur ne parvienne à les réunir comme il cherche à le faire, conclut la reine.

- Pourquoi nous ? s'étonna Blaise, l'air suspicieux.

- Parce que vous êtes les élus, répliqua la Sybille en faisant s'évaporer l'apparition.

- Parce qu'on est les élus, répéta Drago. Imbécile, va !

Les jeunes gens suivirent ensuite Niswen en dehors de la tente et se dirigèrent vers une table sur laquelle étaient étalés rapports, cartes et plans de guerre.

- Selon nous, le sablier d'Abayan devrait se trouver dans la jungle sans lumière mais nous ne savons pas précisément où, fit la reine en leur délimitant la zone du doigt sur la carte du carnet de voyage qu'Hermione venait de déplier et poser sur la table.

- On va étudier ça, lâcha la sorcière, déterminée.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : C'est officiel : j'adore ! ^^

Ce chapitre soulève déjà des interrogations... Notamment celle de savoir si c'est bien notre Severus qui se montre aussi cruel... Argh ! De toute façon, je n'ose imaginer aucun scénario : te connaissant, tu vas encore nous en mettre plein la vue et nous étonner en nous faisant aller de surprise en surprise...

Et sinon, super boulot... Oh, et encore une chose : viiiiteuh la suite ! ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

- La sorcière marcha péniblement jusqu'à Drago, qu'elle trouva étendu à quelques mètres d'elle et s'agenouilla près de lui pour le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules. (Perso, j'aurais opter pour le bouche à bouche... maintenant, elle fait comme elle veut, hein ^^)

- Bien, concéda, dans un soupir, celui qui semblait être le chef. Mais qu'il ne lève jamais ses yeux de traître sur nous ! (Houlà... Il est pas commode le canasson marin XD)

- Une vision m'a prédit votre arrivée. (J'espère qu'elle est meilleure en prédiction que son homonyme de Poudlard XD)

- « Rusev », répéta Blaise. C'est« Severus » à l'envers ! fit-il remarquer après réflexion. (Oh ho... ça sent pas bon tout ça...)

- Parce que vous êtes les élus, (Ben ouais, pardi ^^) répliqua Sybille en faisant s'évaporer l'apparition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4.**

Des heures durant, les jeunes gens étudièrent les documents en la possession de la reine et en comparèrent les informations avec celles du carnet de Snape.

Finalement, les hommes tombèrent de fatigue et s'endormirent : Fingal à même le sol, Drago et Blaise assis à la table.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'Eiplek remarqua aussitôt l'absence d'Hermione, dont seule restait sa veste, et alla à sa recherche. L'adolescent la trouva en-dehors de la caverne, assise sur l'un des rochers se trouvant au pied de la chute d'eau.

- Est-ce que ça va ? cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le bruit, alors qu'il la rejoignait.

- Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que l'homme que j'aime soit devenu un infâme tyran ? marmonna-t-elle d'un ton dénué d'émotion, sans le regarder. Parce que ça va, sinon.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici seule, l'avertit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Les Eipleks qui rôdent pourraient ne pas résister à la tentation de te noyer.

La sorcière soupira en tournant la tête vers lui.

- J'ai déjà l'impression de me noyer, je ne verrais même pas la différence.

- Severus te dirait quoi, s'il était là ?

- D'avoir confiance en lui, affirma-t-elle sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Alors, c'est ce que tu devrais faire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. Mais je l'ai vu… commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

- Ce que tu as vu, Hermione, ce n'était rien qu'un reflet.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses à fixer avec elle le mouvement de l'eau, l'Eiplek se leva d'un bond et lui prit les mains, la forçant ainsi à se lever avant de la jeter avec lui dans la rivière glaciale.

- On se sent vivant, non ? lança-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux remontés à la surface.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle avant de l'éclabousser au visage, ce qui le fit l'imiter aussitôt.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la caverne, leurs vêtements ruisselants et laissant derrière eau une trainée d'eau tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs amis, qu'ils réveillèrent.

- C'est comme ça que vous pensez trouver les sabliers ?! s'exclama Hermione avec un enthousiasme qui fit retrouver le sien à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Blaise à Fingal, ayant compris qu'ils avaient dû parler.

- C'est Severus qui lui a dit ce qu'elle devait entendre, répondit évasivement l'Eiplek.

Lorsque Niswen vint les rejoindre, celle-ci se réjouit de les voir tous plongés de nouveau dans leur travail, comme poussés par un nouvel élan.

- On va les retrouver ! s'écria Drago. Votre Altesse, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- On partira demain à la première heure, décida Hermione. Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on les trouvera, mais en allant fouiller des sites.

- C'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, approuva Blaise en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Après avoir mangé le repas qu'on leur avait apporté, ils allèrent s'installer pour la nuit dans la tente qui avait été préparée pour eux. Les sorciers y réessayèrent alors de lancer quelques sorts, toujours sans résultat, et apprirent de Fingal que la seule magie qui fonctionnait à Atalone était celle qui en provenait.

Au petit matin, les quatre furent tirés du sommeil par une soudaine et bruyante agitation dans la caverne. S'étant précipités pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils assistèrent à l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes sur les visages desquels se lisait une extrême terreur.

- Ce sont des sorciers, leur apprit Sybille en s'approchant d'eux. Ils ont fui Oniratlan pour échapper à la milice impériale et éviter d'être arrêtés puis exécutés.

- On croirait à un retour des mangemorts, fit remarquer Blaise avec effroi.

- Des quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la fille que son attention se perdit dans l'observation d'une jeune femme brune du même âge qu'eux et qui accompagnait les exilés. Il était tellement captivé par sa beauté qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle portait une cuirasse sur une sorte de tee-shirt bordeaux et des jambières d'armure sur son pantalon en cuir beige.

- Arrête de baver comme ça, tu veux ? lui souffla Drago à voix basse.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lirash, se présenta-t-elle, une fois parvenue à leur niveau. Je dirige l'une des sections d'opposants à l'Empire.

- Ce sont les élus, lui révéla Sybille, avant qu'ils n'aient à se présenter à leur tour.

- Attendez, ne me dites pas… Hermione, Drago et Blaise, c'est ça ? les énuméra la nouvelle venue tandis que chacun d'eux, surpris, hochait la tête en entendant son nom. J'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- D'accord… Et lui, c'est Fingal, ajouta Hermione en se tournant brièvement vers l'Eiplek. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les exilés.

- Evacuation improvisée. La milice impériale est intervenue par surprise dans l'un de nos refuges d'Oniratlan, l'informa Lirash. Il a donc fallu organiser la fuite des quelques sorciers survivants dans l'urgence.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ces gens ? voulut savoir Blaise.

- Si vous voulez les aider, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

L'opposante se dirigea avec eux vers la table près de laquelle se trouvaient la reine ainsi que deux hommes qui s'affairaient autour d'une carte d'Abayan.

- Nous avons pu franchir la frontière d'avec Oniratlan par cette zone non-occupée, mais elle le sera bientôt et l'accès entre les deux royaumes sera alors difficile sinon impossible, annonça le premier en la montrant du doigt.

- Nous pourrons encore passer par la mer d'Aleadus, mais plus pour longtemps puisque l'armée impériale se déploie déjà sur ses plages, continua le second en la désignant du regard.

- Pourquoi ne pas passer par le royaume de Terrajan pour circuler entre Oniratlan et Abayan? intervint Hermione.

- Nous suspectons le régent Silaf de s'être rangé du côté de l'Empire, malgré qu'il assure avoir fait le choix de rester neutre face à ce conflit. Cette neutralité qu'il revendique a cependant fait que l'Empereur n'y a, jusqu'à maintenant, pas envoyé ses troupes armées, dit Lirash. C'est pourquoi le réseau d'opposants est basé là-bas, ce qui nous limite dans nos mouvements, puisqu'il nous faut absolument éviter d'être découverts pour ne pas compromettre les opérations en cours et à venir.

- Et le prince Fayrd ? intervint à son tour Fingal. Il devrait monter sur le trône dans quelques semaines.

- Il est placé sous la protection de l'un des nôtres dans un lieu tenu secret, répondit-elle. Notre première préoccupation à tous, y compris l'Empereur, n'est pas qu'il puisse bientôt devenir un roi mais qu'il devienne un sorcier d'une puissance digne de sa filiation.

- Pourquoi l'Empereur veut-il exterminer tous les sorciers, justement ? lança Blaise.

- Pour empêcher l'avènement prophétisé de l'un d'entre eux qui serait capable de le tuer, vint leur révéler Sybille.

- Et vous pensez qu'il s'agit de ce prince-là, le prince Fayrd ? fit Drago.

Autour de la table, les signes de tête des trois opposants approuvèrent en silence.

- Ceci n'est pas votre priorité, avertit la reine qui se tourna vers le trio. En aucun cas vous ne devez vous laisser détourner de la quête des cinq sabliers.

- Oui, confirma Lirash. Préserver les sorciers de l'extermination, c'est notre rôle, pas le vôtre.

- On part maintenant, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, annonça Hermione à ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sybille, qui s'était absentée pendant la conversation, revint avec quatre sacs qu'elle posa devant chacun des jeunes gens.

- Des vêtements, des vivres, et des armes, répondit-elle à leur air interrogateur.

- Des armes ? répéta vivement Blaise avec effarement.

- Les héros ont toujours des armes, siffla Drago en cherchant la sienne.

- Sauf qu'on est de simples étudiants archéologues, pas des héros de cinéma ! Même plus des sorciers !

Absorbé par la contemplation de son épée, son ami la prit aussitôt en main pour faire quelques mouvements avec elle tandis qu'Hermione et Fingal accrochaient leur fourreau à leur ceinture pour y ranger la leur.

- Votre Altesse, à qui doit-on remettre le sablier quand nous l'aurons trouvé ? demanda Blaise en imitant finalement les deux autres en même temps que Drago.

- A moi.

Après avoir remercié Sybille et salué la reine, ils quittèrent la caverne, Lirash les accompagnant jusqu'au pied de la chute d'eau.

- Bon courage, leur dit-elle en leur serrant la main un à un.

- Merci, lâcha sobrement Hermione. A toi aussi.

Les yeux de Fingal se mirent à luire pendant que ses amis retiraient de leur sac une torche qu'ils allumèrent avant de commencer à s'enfoncer tous ensemble dans la jungle en laissant l'opposante derrière eux.

- Dans le carnet, Severus mentionne le lieu où est mort le roi Abayan, dit Hermione en leur montrant une croix sur la carte qu'elle venait de sortir. Je propose qu'on y aille.

- Bien. On commence donc nos recherches là-bas, l'approuva Blaise.

- Donne-moi la boussole, lança Drago à la jeune femme en la lui arrachant des mains.

- On prend vers le Nord-Ouest, intervint Fingal alors que son ami se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction.

- C'était juste pour voir si tu suivais, pesta le concerné qui fit volteface en haussant les épaules.

Leur progression dans la jungle chaude et humide fût fatigante pour chacun d'eux, d'autant qu'ils devaient en plus se montrer attentifs à une faune pas toujours inoffensive.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent éreintés à destination et se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le sol, après y avoir jeté leur sac, afin de s'y reposer avant de commencer leur fouille de l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une petite surface de jungle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un puits en pierre.

- Là ! lança Fingal en s'en approchant.

Le trio, qui l'avait rejoint, l'inspecta longuement, les mains glissant sur sa surface.

- Il va falloir qu'on descende, fit remarquer Drago, déjà prêt à s'y précipiter.

- Attend une minute, l'interpella Blaise en le retenant par le bras. T'es sérieux là ?

- Il a raison, il faut descendre, confirma Hermione vers laquelle ils se tournèrent.

- On n'est pas équipé pour faire de la plongée dans ce puits ! s'emporta Blaise.

- Il n'y a pas d'eau dans ce puits, intervint Fingal en s'y penchant. Je peux le sentir quand il y en a à proximité et là, il n'y en a pas.

- On descend, décida Hermione qui retourna chercher son sac comme l'adolescent était déjà parti le faire.

- On n'en connaît même pas la profondeur ! tenta de la raisonner Blaise en la suivant.

Drago retira une corde de son sac, qu'il enfila, et demanda la sienne à son amie qui la lui donna pour qu'il les relie l'une à l'autre avant de presser son ami de faire pareil tandis que l'Eiplek lui tendait déjà la sienne.

Le jeune homme, lorsqu'il eut fini de les nouer pour en créer une plus longue, en attacha une extrémité à la base du puits et lança l'autre partie à l'intérieur. Il bloqua sa torche dans sa bouche entre ses dents et descendit le premier à la corde.

Hermione attendit qu'il leur adresse un signal lumineux une fois en bas pour laisser Fingal le rejoindre et se tourna vers Blaise alors que l'Eiplek disparaissait dans le puits.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir… commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne mette son sac et lui passe devant en bougonnant pour descendre à son tour.

Elle patienta jusqu'à voir un nouveau clignotement de lampe torche au fond du puits, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait rejoindre ses amis, et agrippa la corde dans laquelle elle enroula sa taille et descendit en s'efforçant de trouver des points d'appui pour ses pieds contre la paroi.

- On est bien avancé, se plaignit Blaise en tournant sur lui-même, sa lampe en main éclairant l'intérieur de la construction en pierre qui n'avait aucune autre issue que celle par laquelle ils étaient descendus.

Ses amis, qui étaient serrés les uns contre les autres à cause de l'étroitesse du puits, durent se plaquer un peu plus contre les parois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête enfin de bouger.

- Je sens de l'eau là, annonça soudain Fingal qui se pencha en même temps que le trio pour en voir apparaître du sol.

- Le roi Abayan était lié à l'eau, se souvint Hermione à voix haute pendant que le puits commençait à se remplir.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée pourtant, s'écria Blaise.

- Que disait-il toujours déjà ? s'interrogea son amie sans l'écouter.

- Une très mauvaise idée, insista alors le jeune homme qui ne l'écoutait pas non plus.

- Je sais ! « L'eau est la vie et à celui qui me dit qu'elle peut apporter la mort, je réponds que celui qui lutte contre elle en croyant qu'elle veut la lui donner se la donne lui-même », récita-t-elle.

Le puits s'était rempli de sorte à ce que le quatuor soit inondé jusqu'aux genoux tandis que le niveau de l'eau continuait de monter.

- On va remonter jusqu'à la surface en se laissant flotter, fit observer Drago.

- Les Eipleks peuvent respirer sous l'eau, même sous forme humaine, non ? demanda Hermione à Fingal qui acquiesça. Tu vas nous entrainer avec toi vers le fond…

- Demande-lui directement de nous noyer pendant que tu y es ! l'interrompit Blaise.

- … et nous y maintenir, reprit-elle. On ne fera rien pour lutter contre la noyade.

- QUOI ?! Tu veux risquer nos vies en te fiant à des prétendus propos d'un roi qui t'ont été rapporté en plus par un type qui est devenu depuis complètement barge ? s'étrangla son ami qu'elle fusilla du regard.

Puis elle s'accrocha à Fingal, comme le fit ensuite Drago que Blaise, ronchonnant, agrippa précipitamment lorsqu'ils commencèrent à disparaître sous la surface. Durant des longues secondes qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, ils restèrent en apnée en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique quand elle leur sembla difficile à supporter. Jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne leur fasse progressivement perdre conscience.

Il sembla alors à Hermione voir Severus immergé avec eux et qui la regardait intensément comme elle savait qu'il le faisait quand elle dormait.

- Hermi ! Hermi ! Hermi !

Elle reconnut les voix lointaines de ses amis et les vit penchés vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermé.

- L'eau a disparu ! l'informa Drago en secouant la tête pour sécher ses cheveux.

- Et un passage s'est creusé, ajouta Blaise en montrant du doigt une cavité apparue au milieu d'eux, dans le sol du puits.

Comme une sorte d'échelle s'y trouvait, ils l'empruntèrent tour à tour et aboutirent dans un couloir souterrain qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à parvenir dans la sépulture du roi.

- Il y a plus qu'à espérer que le sablier soit ici et qu'on n'a pas tous failli mourir pour rien, pensa tout haut Blaise qui tortillait ses vêtements afin de les égoutter.

Drago détaillait pendant ce temps avidement les lieux de sa lampe torche et s'approcha du tombeau sur le couvercle duquel le roi était sculpté dans la pierre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Fingal à Hermione qu'il venait d'entendre soupirer.

- Le carnet de voyage, marmonna-t-elle, l'ouvrant pour lui montrer son piteux état.

- Novus, susurra-t-il en posant sa main sur l'objet qui redevint alors comme neuf.

- Merci Fin', lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu pourrais… ? fit-elle en lui tendant la photo qu'elle avait dans sa poche et qu'il restaura aussitôt. Merci encore.

Les deux se rapprochèrent après cela de leurs amis qui inspectaient le tombeau.

- On l'ouvre ? proposa Drago qui avait déjà pris sa décision et commençait à le faire.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Très bon chapitre ! L'histoire est vraiment prenante, j'aime beaucoup ^^

J'ai hâte de voir ce qui attend nos trois Indiana Jones en herbe dans ce tombeau si dangereux à trouver… Et une fois de plus, je suis rivée à mon ordi et j'attends la suite avec autant d'impatience que ma petite voisine attend le marchand de glace ^^ (Bah, le beau temps revient… mes vannes pourries aussi ^^ Mouwahahaha !)

Je me répète, mais, tu fais vraiment partie du top 3 de mes auteurs préférés… *fleurs fleurs fleurs*

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

- Les Eipleks qui rôdent pourraient ne pas résister à la tentation de te noyer. (Sont sympa, eux ^^)

- Ce que tu as vu, Hermione, ce n'était rien qu'un reflet. (Pas con comme remarque… y a donc de l'espoir ? ^^)

- Les sorciers y réessayèrent alors de lancer quelques sorts, toujours sans résultat, et apprirent de Fingal que la seule magie qui fonctionnait à Atalone était celle qui en provenait. (Ça risque de légèrement compliquer les choses c't'affaire ^^)

- Sauf qu'on est de simples étudiants archéologues, pas des héros de cinéma ! Même plus des sorciers ! (Ouais et ça craint un max, hein ? ^^)

- C'était juste pour voir si tu suivais, pesta le concerné qui fit volteface en haussant les épaules. (XD)

- Demande-lui directement de nous noyer pendant que tu y es ! l'interrompit Blaise. (J'hésite encore entre l'adorer et le détester XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5. **

Blaise dut aider son ami à déplacer le couvercle qui était trop lourd pour qu'il y parvienne seul et Fingal faire de même pour qu'enfin ils l'ôtent, laissant s'échapper du tombeau un nuage de poussière qui les fit se reculer en toussant.

Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent de nouveau ainsi qu'Hermione, ils y découvrirent un squelette portant une couronne, une épée et de nombreuses bagues en or aux mains. Surtout, il tenait entre ses doigts un sablier dans lequel ils virent, à la place du sable, une sorte de vapeur de couleur bleue.

- On le prend ? s'exclama Drago. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que tout s'effondre.

Quand il vit Blaise desserrer les doigts squelettique et retirer l'objet, il se jeta au sol en couvrant sa tête de ses mains devant les regards rieurs.

- Tu as terminé de faire l'imbécile ? le railla son ami en agitant le sablier devant lui.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent ensuite les lieux et retournèrent dans le puits où Fingal posa la main sur chacun d'entre eux en susurrant un mot qui les fit tous, ainsi que leur sac et son contenu, devenir sec.

- Tu fais de la magie ? s'étonna Drago en souriant.

- Juste le nécessaire, répondit sobrement l'Eiplek.

Chacun leur tour, ils agrippèrent la corde et se hissèrent jusqu'en dehors du puits, les premiers arrivés aidant les suivants à en sortir. Après quoi ils retournèrent dans la jungle et prirent le chemin de la chute d'eau pour se rendre au refuge de la reine Niswen en chevauchant Fingal qui s'était changé en cheval.

Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, y ayant surpris de l'agitation et un ballet de flambeaux, ils restèrent cachés à l'orée de la jungle.

- Ce sont les hommes de l'Empereur, murmura l'Eiplek. Il ne faut pas rester là.

- Mais on ne peut pas partir sans essayer de les aider ! s'opposa Drago qui voulut descendre de l'animal sans y parvenir, comme empêché par une force invisible.

- On ne peut plus rien pour eux, rétorqua Fingal qui les éloigna en retournant dans la jungle.

Le cheval galopa alors vers le Nord puis prit vers l'Est sans s'arrêter jusqu'à rejoindre la berge du lac lumineux. Une fois à bonne distance du refuge, il laissa ses amis descendre de son dos pour y installer un camp provisoire.

Fingal reprit forme humaine et se fit bousculer par Blaise et Drago, furieux contre lui et qui jetèrent en même temps leurs sacs par terre à côté du sien.

- Si jamais Lirash est morte, ce sera de ta faute ! s'écria le premier.

- Sans parler de la reine, de Sybille et de tous les autres ! poursuivit le second.

- Dégainez vos épées, on va régler ça, répliqua l'adolescent, la main sur son fourreau.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux concernés pour prendre leur arme en main et se précipiter rageusement vers l'Eiplek qui les attendait de pied ferme pour croiser le fer. Fingal para leurs attaques avec aisance tandis qu'ils lui assénaient des coups maladroits et désordonnés. Si bien qu'ils ne le mirent jamais en difficulté malgré toutes leurs tentatives.

A l'écart de cette bagarre masculine, Hermione, qui les regardait faire, croisa les bras en attendant toujours qu'ils en finissent enfin avec leurs enfantillages.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? lança Fingal sur un ton provocateur.

Drago, les épaules rentrées et le souffle court se redressa alors et souleva son épée en courant vers l'Eiplek pour l'abattre au-dessus de sa tête, mais celui-ci se défendit en tendant la sienne en parade à hauteur de son front.

Blaise profita du duel qu'ils se livraient pour intervenir et tenta d'attaquer Fingal par derrière mais celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt en repoussant l'épée de Drago de la sienne d'un geste vigoureux et s'écarta vivement pour lui échapper.

- Il va falloir travailler, assura-t-il en les laissant s'agenouiller essoufflés sur le sol.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Je me pose une question… siffla Fingal en s'approchant d'elle. Comment est-ce que t'as pu fréquenter l'Empereur ?

- Je n'ai pas fréquenté l'Empereur mais Severus, nuance, corrigea-t-elle avant de se retourner.

- C'est le même homme, Hermione, personne ne fait la différence mis à part toi.

- Tu ne connais pas celui que je connais, répliqua-t-elle en serrant le pommeau de son épée.

- A ta place, je serais en colère… Très en colère…

La sorcière dégaina et se tourna subitement pour fondre sur Fingal qui se recula juste à temps. Sous les regards hagards de Drago et Blaise, les deux s'affrontèrent avec prouesse en alternant attaques et parades sans jamais se quitter des yeux.

Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsque leurs amis se firent face, séparés l'un de l'autre par leur épée appuyée l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu te bats remarquablement bien, lança Fingal à Hermione dans un murmure.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, se justifia-t-elle en abaissant son arme en même temps que lui.

- Qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça à l'épée ? l'interrogea Drago avec stupéfaction.

- Severus, répondit l'Eiplek à sa place. Elle se bat exactement comme l'Empereur.

Leurs épées rangées dans leur fourreau, les jeunes gens se rassemblèrent autour de la pile que formaient leurs sacs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? souffla Blaise.

- On ne peut pas apporter le sablier à la reine Niswen, intervint Drago.

- Elle voulait qu'on les retrouve tous. Donc on devrait se mettre à la recherche des quatre autres, proposa Hermione.

- Et les remettre ensuite à qui ? soupira Drago.

- Au réseau d'opposants, peut-être ? suggéra Blaise avec espoir.

La jeune femme sortit le carnet de voyage de sa veste et en tira la carte qu'elle donna à ses amis qui la déplièrent et l'étalèrent sur le sol.

- On est ici, leur montra l'Eiplek. Au Sud-ouest, c'est Oniratlan et on sait que le royaume est occupé par l'Empire. En prenant la direction du Sud-est, on se rendra à Edriehan.

- De là, on rejoindra ensuite Terrajan pour contacter le siège du réseau, décida Hermione, que ses amis approuvèrent sans discuter.

- Il va nous falloir plusieurs jours de marche pour relier Edriehan, prévint Fingal. On devrait partir maintenant.

Ils ramassèrent leur sac, qu'ils enfilèrent, et se mirent en route, marchant les uns près des autres en se chahutant avant de faire une pause, le temps de manger un morceau.

- Tu sais, quand on était dans le puits… commença Blaise, gêné, en se tournant vers Hermione. Enfin, tu vois… bégaya-t-il quand elle le regarda. J'aurais pas dû traiter le professeur Snape de barge.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Eh ! Derrière ! Dépêchez-vous un peu, leur cria Drago qui marchait énergiquement devant avec Fingal, en remarquant qu'ils trainaient le pas.

Après plusieurs heures à longer la rivière Belanos, ils arrivèrent à Daleld, un village construit au bord de celle-ci. Et dans lequel ils décidèrent de passer la nuit, bravant la méfiance des locaux qui les scrutaient des pieds à la tête d'un regard insistant. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement dans la chambre louée à la seule auberge qui s'y trouvait, Fingal ayant eut la bonne idée de faire apparaître de l'argent par magie à l'aide d'un sort que les deux autres hommes voulurent apprendre et qu'il promit de leur enseigner.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla momentanément dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Blaise, l'Eiplek remarqua qu'Hermione et Drago dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le leur. Fatigué, il se rendormit en devinant plus qu'une amitié entre eux.

Le quatuor reprit son périple dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et marcha jusqu'au marais de l'Erdyh qu'il gagna en fin de matinée.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on le contourne, avertit Fingal en frémissant d'inquiétude à sa vue.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent Blaise et Drago.

- A cause de l'Erdyh, un serpent à sept têtes qui vit dans le marais, dit Hermione en leur montrant un dessin de la créature dans le carnet de voyage qu'elle consultait.

- Comment est-ce qu'on la tue ? l'interrogea Drago.

- En décapitant chacune de ses têtes, répondit l'Eiplek. Et vu votre niveau à l'épée, c'est pas gagné, pour ne pas dire impossible.

- On ne peut pas traverser le marais sans le rencontrer sur notre route ? fit Blaise.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, trancha Hermione en s'y dirigeant d'un pas décidé.

Blaise, qui avait pris l'habitude d'être chargé de carte comme Drago l'était de boussole, la consulta rapidement en cherchant une possible autre direction à prendre.

- Et en passant par là ? proposa-t-il à Fingal en lui indiquant un chemin.

- Il nous faudrait deux jours de marche supplémentaires, lui assura l'adolescent qui se résigna à suivre la sorcière que Drago avait déjà rejointe.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans le marais à l'odeur épouvantable et presque insoutenable de chair humaine en putréfaction en regardant où ils mettaient les pieds pour éviter de marcher sur les restes de cadavres, ils entendirent un râle qui les fit former un cercle en se tournant le dos les uns aux autre pour couvrir du regard l'ensemble des alentours.

- C'est l'Erdyh ! s'affola Blaise lorsqu'une ombre apparut dans le brouillard. C'est l'Erdyh !

- Courez ! s'écria Fingal dès qu'il la vit à son tour.

- On peut l'affronter, affirma Drago que l'Eiplek agrippa par le col pour le forcer à prendre la fuite avec lui.

- On n'est pas de taille à l'affronter, le contredit l'adolescent en courant à ses côtés.

Comme le serpent gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, il décida de prendre sa forme de cheval et fit signe de grimper sur son dos au jeune homme qui le fit aussitôt, avant de remonter au niveau de Blaise et Hermione qui montèrent à leur tour.

L'Eiplek galopa aussi vite qu'il le put mais ce n'était encore pas assez puisque le reptile se rapprochait d'eux en rampant à une vitesse progressive qui ne cessait de grandir.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'au loin le brouillard se dissipait, Fingal parvint dans une dernière accélération à les sortir du marais et continua de courir pour les en éloigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne manque de force et ne retrouve sa forme humaine sans prévenir, pliant sous le poids de ses amis qui tombèrent alors au sol avec lui.

- Fin', ça va ? demandèrent-ils en s'activant autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va aller. Mais je me suis blessé à la cheville.

Drago et Blaise lui prirent chacun un bras qu'ils passèrent autour de leur cou pour l'aider à marcher tandis qu'Hermione se saisissait de son sac.

- Tu ne connais pas de sort de guérison ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Les Eipleks ne peuvent se jeter aucun sort sur eux-mêmes.

- Il faut que tu nous apprennes à pratiquer la magie d'ici, lui fit remarquer Blaise.

- Je vais commencer à vous apprendre ce que je sais dès notre prochaine halte.

- Et à nous battre à l'épée aussi, intervint Drago, débordant d'énergie.

- Je ne le pourrais pas tant que ma blessure ne sera pas guérie. C'est toi qui dois te charger de leur apprendre ça, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione qui acquiesça.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et dressèrent un camp au sommet de l'une des collines qu'ils avaient encore à traverser pour rejoindre la frontière d'avec Edriehan.

- Seuls les sorciers peuvent à peu près tout faire en se servant de la magie, expliqua Fingal à ses amis. Ceux qui ne le sont pas peuvent tout de même s'en servir, mais moins efficacement. Le premier sort que je vais vous apprendre, c'est celui que vous vouliez connaître : comment faire apparaître de l'argent. Mais n'espérez pas pouvoir vous enrichir, ça ne fonctionnera pas parce que vous ne pourrez pas obtenir plus que ce dont vous avez besoin et si vous ne l'utilisez pas presque immédiatement, il disparaît. Bon, maintenant, tendez votre main ouverte devant vous et visualisez-y de la monnaie en prononçant le mot « pecunia ».

Les incantations fusèrent à côté de lui à peine eut-il terminé son explication. Comme à leur habitude, Blaise se montra aussi concentré que Drago agité, le premier prenant silencieusement son temps entre chaque tentative tandis que le second les faisait à la chaine en pestant de plus en plus fort que jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir utiliser la magie pour avoir de l'argent.

L'Eiplek se leva en essayant de ne pas prendre appui sur sa cheville blessée et boita jusqu'à Hermione qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin, en retrait, à fixer l'horizon.

- J'ai vu Severus quand on était dans le puits, lui confia-t-elle. C'était une hallucination due au manque d'oxygène, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Ou l'expression de ta confiance en lui, proposa-t-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un long regard grave et retournèrent après cela auprès des deux autres, toujours occupés à faire apparaître de l'argent dans leur main.

Lorsque quelques pièces de monnaie apparurent dans celle de Drago, Blaise fulmina de jalousie et afficha un air clairement satisfait en les voyant disparaître en même temps que son ami déçu.

- Je vous avais prévenu, rappela l'Eiplek dans un sourire.

Comme il leur restait de la nourriture dans leur sac, ils mangèrent et s'endormirent sans peiner à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, des claquements d'épées réveillèrent Blaise qui vit Drago et Hermione s'affronter en duel sous les applaudissements de Fingal.

- Enfin réveillé ! lui lança le premier en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau.

- On va pouvoir reprendre la route, ajouta la seconde imitant son ami.

De nouveau, ils reprirent leur marche, traversant les collines verdoyantes jusqu'à la frontière entre Abayan et Edriehan. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi à Onaul, le premier village qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin et dans lequel les habitants ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, contrairement à Daleld.

- C'est ma tournée, s'écria Blaise en parvenant à faire apparaître de l'argent devant la taverne dans laquelle il se précipita pour payer avant que sa monnaie ne disparaisse.

Ses amis le rejoignirent puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table en attendant qu'il leur rapporte leurs verres. Tous rirent ensuite en le voyant se contorsionner pour les leur apporter.

- Alors, où pourrait se trouver l'objet que nous cherchons ? pensa tout haut Hermione lorsqu'elle déploya la carte du carnet de voyage devant eux.

- Le premier était dans le tombeau du roi Abayan, il faudrait trouver la sépulture d'Edriehan, peut-être que le second y sera, supposa Blaise en distribuant les boissons.

- Parlons moins fort, le reprit Drago, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'ils parlaient à voix basse, avancés sur leur chaise pour se rapprocher les uns des autres, ils sursautèrent en voyant un couteau s'abattre sur la carte.

- C'est dans les plaines rocheuses que le roi Edriehan a été tué, lâcha Hermione après avoir remarqué que la lame était plantée à son emplacement.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : C'est déjà fini ? ^^

C'était encore un très bon chapitre, d'ailleurs, c'est marrant, plus tes chapitres sont longs et plus ils me paraissent courts… c'est certainement parce que c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire…

Pour revenir à ce chapitre, je dois dire que j'aime bien l'ambiance qui règne dans leur petit groupe…leurs disputes et chamailleries mettent un peu sel dans cette quête si périlleuse… une tite touche de légèreté, c'est toujours agréable ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

- Mais on ne peut pas partir sans essayer de les aider ! s'opposa Drago qui voulut descendre de l'animal sans y parvenir, comme empêché par une force invisible. (Tiens ! Ça nous fait un point commun : c'est la même force invisible que celle qui m'empêche de sortir ma boutiquepréférée de BD XD)

- Si bien qu'ils ne le mirent jamais en difficulté malgré toutes leurs tentatives.(Ahaa… c'est moins facile sans baguette, hein ^^)


End file.
